How I Feel
by Rodania
Summary: Hey everyone! This is a new story about Te'ijal and Galahad again. It takes place when Te'ijal gets captured by Gyendal. I will describe the characters' feelings during that event. It's fluffy for these two but I love fluff so deal with it haha.
1. How I Feel : Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is a new story about Te'ijal and Galahad again. It takes place when Te'ijal gets captured by Gyendal.

In this chapter I'll be discussing Te'ijal's feelings. The next one is going to be about Galahad. :) It's fluffy for these two but I love fluff so deal with it haha. I really believe that she really loves him and he loves her too but they are just too stubborn to admit it to each other.

Inspired by : Queen-of-Ice101 "What Was Lost"

Also shout out to Purpuhl. Thanks for the support. :)

Enjoy! ^_^ (Sorry for any mistakes!)

* * *

 ** _How I Feel : Chapter 1_**

The highest room of the keep was cold and dark. Not that Te'ijal cared though. The big window was wide open, the light cold air chilling her. The night was silent, only an owl could be heard... She felt lonely.

The tight ropes were bringing pain to her body. She tried to break free but it was impossible. There was no escape.

She had about an hour left. Unfortunately that gave her time to think. There were so many things in her head. However, Te'ijal didn't feel like discussing any of her thoughts with herself.

That was it. The end was coming and her life would end. Well, technically she was already dead, but this was different. In less than an hour she will be gone. Forever...

The sun would destroy her. She would experience the most slow and painful death. However that didn't matter to her at all. It was something else that she cared about.

She was thinking of this smile. That evil smile her brother had when he said to his thugs to tie her up. Her mind returned to that moment.

* * *

As Galahad tossed another useless book aside, she tried to concentrate in the passage.

This book was interesting. Te'ijal was sure that she could figure out some things out of it.

Galahad gave a sigh.

"There's nothing here."

Her eyes widened as she read the last lines for the fifth time.

"Husband, come read this. I think I found it."

He approached looking at the passage with confusion.

She pointed at the last lines with her finger.

"Look here. It says 'If I run out of power during the casting, I can tap another.' I think.."

Before she could finish footsteps were heard and everything around froze.

He was there.

His thugs held her tight, not letting her escape.

"Did you miss me sister?"

"Gyendal! How regrettable." She exclaimed.

The vampire next to her hissed. He placed his hand violently on her neck. She couldn't breathe.

"How dare you speak to the Lord of Twilight thusly! My lord, may I stake her now?"

Gyendal's face twisted.

'He can't say yes..' She thought desparately.

"No.." He smiled and his thug dropped his hand from her neck. She coughed and tried to take a breath.

"Tie her up next to the largest window you can find. I want her to have a slow and painful death."

Te'ijal froze.

She looked him in the eyes and tried to hold back tears.

"Gyendal.." She murmured.

What had her brother become?

"Now go! Take her away!" He shouted coldly.

The vampires started dragging her with them. She tried to reach for some holy water she had but she couldn't reach it. They were holding her tight.

She glanced at Galahad. His expression a blur, staring in her eyes. There were so many emotions. Remorse, anger, worry... and something else. Actually something different, washed over his face. Something she had never seen the 300 years they had been together.

And that was caring.

* * *

And now she was waiting here.

She was - and had almost always been - alone, hated and abandoned.

Not only by her own brother but also by the only man she had ever loved.

 _'How could he?'_

Well, Gyendal and her never had the best relationship but... they were siblings after all. They were family.

 _'But that doesn't matter to him, does it?_ ' She thought with a pained small smile.

She had never imagined that he would do such thing. That he would do something like this to her. He hated her so much?

She didn't want to think about him. Gyendal was a complicated situation like he had always been.

The time was moving fast. The dark was starting to fade. She tried to get comfortable in the stone. The room was already getting warmer.

The only thing she cared about now was... Galahad.

Her expression pained. She lowered her head and struggled not to think about him.

How could she _not_ think about him?

Galahad was everything to her either she wanted to admit it or not. He was all she had left but now he was - not suprising - gone too.

"Do you really hate me _this_ much?" She murmured.

A tear slipped down her face.

Of course she didn't expect him to stay but... he made his decision too easily. Was she _that_ horrible? _That_ cruel? She couldn't know.

Well, he would be finally free. Finally happy. Without her…

That thought made her smile.

After all those failed tries to escape, now the chance was given to him. And he would certainly take it.

He would be happy. That was enough for her. She loved him and did want to be with him but... if he was happy - or at least happier -without her, so be it.

Galahad had at least escaped the danger for now and that made her relieved.

On the other hand, had 300 years with her done nothing to him?

 _No_.

Something inside her mind started talking like it wanted to torment her even more.

Words… harsh words rang in her head.

 _Why are you always running after him?_

 _He doesn't care._

 _He doesn't love you._

 _He wishes you dead._

She leaned back, supporting her head in the hard wall.

"I know.." She murmured to herself.

It felt like someone had staked her. The more she thought of it the more she wanted to die, even if she already knew it. Galahad was right about her. She was a monster.

The tears were falling. She didn't like getting emotional but it hurt. Not the ropes... something else.

"I deserve this."

The sun started rising. She had a few minutes left though.

She closed her eyes shut, the cold air chilling her tears. There was nothing to be happy about. She didn't prove her love for him through her actions. If only she could do it, before she perished.

Another tear slipped down her face.

No, not because she would die.

Because she wished, she could see him one last time. To apologise and tell him how much he truly means to her, even if he wouldn't believe it.

The sun would be facing her in a few minutes. She shut her eyes closed, her cheeks streaked with tears.

She murmured something last to herself.

"I'm sorry Galahad.. for everything. I never have told you the truth but... I love you. _So much_."

P.S. If you think vampires can't breathe just tell me. In my mind they can lol.


	2. How I Feel : Chapter 2

Hey again! Finally chapter 2! Galahad's pov this time. :)

I've changed some things and dialoges... just saying.

Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

 ** _How I Feel : Chapter 2_**

Galahad tried to focus on the lines Te'ijal was pointing but he couldn't concetrate. Something felt strange.

Someone was _near_.

He was going to warn her but she talked before he could open his mouth.

"I think.."

Gyendal stormed into the keep. Freezing cold washed into the room through the door that was left broken behind him and a dark aura surrounded them.

The vampires gripped Te'ijal tight.

The knight grabbed the hilt of his sword and with a sudden move he tried to attack.

A light spell flew out of Gyendal's hands and turned a part of his armor into ash.

The mage had another bright light ready to strike above his hand.

"If you try this one more time, the next spell is going on her." He pointed at Te'ijal.

"Now drop the sword."

Galahad obediently stepped back and threw the sword to the floor, but Gyendal was _still_ ready to attack.

The knight didn't dare to move or speak, in fear that he would shoot her.

Gyendal's thugs gripped him too. Te'ijal and her brother were arguing about something that he couldn't understand.

Galahad was only wondering what the mage would do now that he had them.

"Tie her up and let her burn when the sun comes out.."

He saw the vampires dragging Te'ijal with them and stared at her with wide eyes.

Her face was filled with desperation and tears started forming in the corners of her red eyes.

He couldn't react but words flew out of his mouth.

"Let her go, you devil spawn!"

Gyendal walked next to him with a twisted smile.

"My fight is not with you dark knight, leave now and you'll be rid of her. You'll be free."

Galahad's mind was a blur.

"Freedom.." He murmured.

The knight ran out of the keep, trying to push away the feeling begging him to return.

He walked through the woods, not knowing _what_ to do or _where_ to go.

He kept walking, struggling to hold back tears.

He just walked and walked, thinking what he had just decided.

Galahad wanted to be free. Or so he thought?

He wasn't feeling triumph nor satisfaction. _Only_ empty.

Empty and alone.

Was that the right decision?

Obviously not. It didn't feel like it. But of course, Galahad would always try to persuade himself that he hated her.

"She deserves it." He desperately murmured.

Did she?

Te'ijal was a vampire who fought to save the human kind. The first and probably last vampire who did that. She would risk her life again -or almost life-.

Did she care though?

And no it wasn't because 'she had a soft place in her heart for her food'. There must be something else. Besides, she hadn't harm anyone those 300 years.

So, did she actually care?

Well, she was fighting to save the world for the second time. And she probably expected to do it with _him_ on her side. Like last time..

'But she won't do it now..'

Why should we make decisions about this 'life'?

It's _hard_. Especially when you can't know if that's what you want.

Was that what he wanted?

Actually more important, was that what he truly wanted or what he thought he wanted?

He sighed.

"I need a drink."

He made his way to Harburg's local tavern.

"Bartender! Ale!"

The man behind the bar nodded and poured him the drink.

"She stole my soul, tricked me into marrying her, turned me into a vampire.."

The man next to him laughed, causing the knight to get more angered.

"What's so funny old man?"

"She sounds like my wife. I hated her until the day she died.."

Galahad fell silent.

"I learned too late that I loved the woman."

"I assure you, my wife is evil." He forced words out of his mouth. For some reason this words felt wrong though.

Actually, _everything_ felt wrong.

"Is there _nothing_ redeeming about this woman?"

"She stopped a demon from taking over the world and now she's trying to stop a vampire from enslaving humanity.."

Morten and his friends laughed again.

"It sounds like your wife's bark is worse than her bite."

A tear slipped down Galahad's face.

"You may be on to something. As much as she talks about eating humans, I've never seen her doing it."

Could have he been _that_ wrong? _All_ those years?

Was she not evil?

The men looked confused and stopped laughing.

"You need to stop drinking my friend. So, what are you going to do?"

Galahad took a step back and stared at the tavern's open door. He had to do it. He had to save her.

"I need to save my wife!"

He stormed out and runned towards the woods again. He had to act quickly.

The knight stopped and breathed the air.

He sensed Mel.

He glanced the sky. There was not a lot of time left.. and he became -if possible- more worried.


	3. How I Feel : Chapter 3

Next one! It took me ages to write this... for unknown reasons though haha.

Warning : Fluff ahead!

* * *

 ** _How I Feel : Chapter 3_**

He ran as fast as he could towards the mountains. The sky was starting to brighten and the air now felt strange.

There must be vampires guarding Te'ijal and the time is getting short.

He needed Mel if he wanted to , at least, try and fight the guards. When he arrived at Harburg's entrance, he found the young thief talking with two others.

The knight had never ran so fast. He stopped to take a breath and looked at Mel.

"Galahad? What's wrong?" The thief asked.

By the time she saw him running to her she had a bad feeling. Something wasn't right.

There was no time to rest so Galahad spoke fast.

"Gyendal captured Te'ijal and he's going to let her burn when the sun rises."

Mel's face drained of color.

"What!?"

"Come, there's no time!"

Stella and Edward looked confused but they just rushed after Mel and Galahad.

"I am going to explain later, now just run." Mel shouted to them.

* * *

The sun had almost risen. Her skin felt already really hot. Te'ijal closed her eyes shut... this wouldn't be a nice view.

But then footsteps were heard and she could hear the sound of loud voices.

It was impossible. Was anyone there? Was he there?

Meanwhile, the knight made his way up the staircase. Mel a few steps behind him, waved her hand to her friends and shouted.

"Hurry!"

He saw the room, that his wife was tied in, fill with light and then he froze.

Te'ijal's screams made him froze.

No it wouldn't be late, he thought. It couldn't be.

He panicked and worries washed over him. He ran as fast as he possibly could, using his vampire speed as an advantage.

He reached the room, Mel and the others a few steps behind him. Galahad saw the vampiress terribly burned already as the first sun rays touched her skin.

Her red eyes, filled with tears, widened. She was going to say something but she didn't.

The sun was exhausting his wife with great speed.

He reached her immediately. The knight cut the ropes, with the sword, which he had luckily got before he left the keep.

In his panick to act quickly, he didn't only cut the ropes but he made a slit in her arm. This was incomprehensible to the sharp pain of the burns though.

With a quick move he removed his cape, wrapping her body with it and scooping her in his arms.

She couldn't even keep her eyes open and he doubt that she could walk in this state.

He started to quickly walk down the staircase, when he saw Mel.

"Let's go the study, it's the only dark place!"

They reached there in seconds and they fell in silence. Only their breaths could be heard. The human children were leaning against a wall, when Galahad fell to his knees, placing Te'ijal on his lap.

He glanced down at her, her shoulders almost black and her cheeks streaked with red tears. Her eyes were closed, pain washing on her features...

Mel spoke quitely breaking the silence.

"Stella, can you heal the burns?"

The healer nodded, slowly making her way towards the vampire couple and sitting down.  
She gently placed her hand over Te'ijal's wounds.

Galahad's eyes looked hurt as he watched his wife's every flinch of pain.

Stella stood up, having almost completely heal the burns.

"Okay, I think we should go to an inn and rest." Mel said calmly and everyone nodded.

* * *

A couple hours later...

The night had almost fallen again. After Edward discussed with Mel the whole 'vampires don't exist' he went to bed and Stella did too.

Te'ijal was laying on a bed, having still not opened her eyes. Galahad was sitting in a chair besides her, watching her silently in deep thought.

A gentle knock was heard on their room's door and Mel came in. She sat in a chair too, near Galahad.

"Is she going to be alright?"

The knight talked with guilt in his voice. "Yes.."

"How do you know?"

"I.. have been in the sun before. I know how it feels."

"You what?!"

"She just needs rest."

"How did you got in the sun?" Mel asked curious.

Galahad's eyes closed. "I just walked out." He said, unware of what he was answering the young thief.

He couldn't take his eyes of his wife. It felt like it was his fault.

Mel froze. "But why would you do that?!"

"Let's just say that I wasn't happy with my life."

Mel's eyebrow went up. "Your life with Te'ijal?"

He fell silent so the thief talked again.

"Answer honestly Galahad. Do you love her?"

"I.." His word shocked him. Why didn't he say no?

Mel chuckled. "You're very stubborn, you should know that."

Galahad looked at her confused. "I what?"

The thief sighed. "Are you hearing anything from what I say or you just look at Te'ijal?"

"I'm sorry. What did you said again?"

"I asked if you loved her."

Not that question again, he thought. "I.."

Mel laughed and rolled her eyes. "That answer again?"

Galahad sighed. "I'm sorry but I really don't know anymore. This woman is driving me crazy."

Mel laughed again. "Okayyy.." She stood up. "Goodnight then."

"Goodnight."

She left the room. Galahad glanced at his wife again.

It was his fault that she was suffering now. If he had just stayed when they captured her and fight.

He brushed her cheek with his hand and she woke up slightly.

"Galahad?" She said, her pained half-closed red eyes were watching him.

"Go back to sleep."

"Why did you return?" She suddenly said a little more awake.

He didn't talked.

"Answer the question.. please."

He hesitated. "I had to. I just couldn't let it happen."

She smiled slightly, still in pain. "Why? You wish me dead, isn't that right?"

For a reason he can't understand, he smiled warmly. "I just can't imagine life without you anymore.." He took her hand into his.

She just smiled back and fell asleep a few minutes later.

Galahad sighed. What has this woman done to him?


End file.
